


From Partners to Lovers

by CaptainParisStarr



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Desperate Sex, M/M, Minimal end-game spoilers, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 09:25:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15992369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: After the events of Ultimax, Yosuke can no longer keep his feelings for Souji to himself.





	From Partners to Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Souji Seta and Yu Narukami are both names for the Persona 4 protagonist, the former is from the manga and the later from the anime. Narukami is also the name used canonly in Arena and Ultimax, however I got used to writing him as Souji prior to playing either game.

Souji groaned as his back hit the wall behind him, but the sound was lost as a tongue invaded his mouth.

 

“Yosuke, what...?”

 

He was cut off by another kiss, this one even more desperate than the last.

 

In all the time he had been friends with Yosuke Hanamura, he had never once truly entertained the thought that they'd ever be kissing, and yet here they were.

 

“Please, Partner! I almost lost you twice in two days! I...” Tears coursed down pale cheeks as Yosuke smashed their mouths together again, and again.

 

“Yosuke stop! What are you doing?! Aren't you straight?” Souji finally managed to get his hands between them and push Yosuke away.

 

“P-Partner?”

 

Souji shook his head. “I want this, but...” His eyes searched Yosuke's for any sign of mind control or anything else that would explain his sudden, unexpected behaviour.

 

“I want you. I'm not quite as straight as I act.” Yosuke hung his head.

 

“You're not?” Souji cupped his friends cheek, and raised his chin until he could see Yosuke's warm, brown eyes once more.

 

“I'm bi, at least technically but I'm not attracted to all guys. I need a deep connection with a man to be attracted to him.”

 

A deep connection? “How deep? How many men have you been attracted to?”

 

“So far? Uh... two. You and... and Kanji.”

 

Souji nodded slowly; this was starting to explain something odd he had notice during the P1 Grand Prix and its Climax. “You and Kanji, did you get into a fight over this?”

 

He instantly knew he was wrong when Yosuke turned bright red and slowly shook his head.

 

“No... we uh...”

 

“Fucked?”

 

“Yeah. Only once but yeah. He'd asked Naoto out; you know that she's the one he really likes, right? Anyway he asked her out and got shot down because she wants to focus on her job and not be weighed down with a romantic partner when she keeps having to leave town for who knows how long. I ended up holding a sobbing Kanji in his bed and...” He broke off.

 

“Did you take him?”

 

Yosuke nodded. “Yeah, and I loved it. Thats the worst part, the part that took me the longest to come to terms with. I loved having him inside my ass.” Yosuke buried his burning face in Souji's shoulder.

 

“I've been with a few boys before; there's no shame in enjoying sex in any form.” Now that he was sure that Yosuke was in his right mind and really did want this to happen, Souji relaxed and held his friend tight.

 

Until Yosuke pulled away, dropping to his knees with a surprising amount of grace.

 

Souji gasped as he was swallowed whole by a boy who he'd been certain would freak at the mere thought of touching a dick.

 

“We can't... n-not here! If we're caught my Uncle will definately hear about it!” Close as he was to release, he pulled Yosuke off his dick and back to his feet.

 

“Do you have somewhere else in mind?”

 

Souji nodded as he shoved his throbbing erection back into his pants and zipped himself up. “There is a thick copse of trees on the overlook above town; no one ever goes there so its perfect for hookups.”

 

“How many people have you been with... wait Chie? Rise? Teddie?!”

 

Souji went quiet as he led the way out of the alley heading towards the overlook. Tomorrow he would be on a train home; he should be home already actually; and they were both tired and hurt from all the fighting they had to endure and yet...

 

“I'm not exactly who I seem to be when it comes to sexuality either. I'm pansexual, and yet at the same time, I'm aro.”

 

“Arrow? Huh?”

 

“No, aro. Aromantic. It means I don't feel romantic love. I can't. Lust comes easily to me but I don't even understand the concept of love.”

 

“Does that mean you can't date anyone?”

 

“No.” Souji stopped walking, glad that there was no one around at this time of night, and turned to look at Yosuke. “I can date however I'd only date someone I have a strong bond of friendship with, otherwise it would be a purely sexual relationship which I don't want. The last thing I want is to hurt anyone because of the way I am. I've had so many casual relationships, I've been with men and women and people who are both and neither. Do you remember Naoto's Shadow? Sex change operations are a real thing, and when performed by a competent, licenced doctor are safe enough. I've been with someone both pre and post op. However... I have never been with anyone in the Investigation Team.”

 

“Huh? HUH?!” Yosuke's eyes grew wide. “But...?”

 

“I thought it would make things awkward if I did. I'm a slut, but I can control myself.” He took Yosuke's hand. “If we do this tonight... I want it to mean something. For both of us. I don't want to tie you down with a long distance relationship so I won't ask you to date me.”

 

“Of course it will mean something, Souji! I don't exactly love you but I've never wanted anyone else the way I want you.” Yosuke shook his head. “Tonight I just need to feel that you are still alive still... still connected to me. I'm planning to apply to a university in Tokyo; maybe after graduation we can get an apartment together. But for tonight I just want to feel you inside me, okay Partner?” Yosuke's lips formed the now familiar term more intimately than Souji had ever heard him say it before.

 

“Of course.” It only took a few minutes for them to climb to the top of the overlook and find the copse of trees that Souji had mentioned.

 

“How do you want me.” Yosuke felt no shyness as he striped of his pants and boxers.

 

Souji simply pinned him to a tree with a soft kiss; his pants once more unzipped he lifted one of Yosuke's legs to drape over his shoulder. “This okay?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Fighting all those Shadows sure made you flexible.” Souji looked down between them as he pushed his hips forward rubbing his tip over Yosuke's hole. “You sure this is okay?”

 

“Yeah. Kanji is huge; this is nothing.” Yosuke's arms wrapped around Souji's shoulders. “My hole is twitching, please just touch me...”

 

Swallowing hard, Souji slipped a hand down between them, first stroking Yosuke's adorably small erection gently then rubbing his rear opening. “You are twitching; does being exposed like this turn you on?”

 

“Yes...” Yosuke dissolved into moans as the finger slid inside him, a second easily joining the first only a moment later. Pulling his hand out, he reached into his pocket for his wallet, pulling out a packet of lube and a condom.

 

Yosuke took the later from him and smoothed the latex down his best friends hard cock. “Fuck me hard okay?”

 

Souji nodded as his now lubed fingers slicked Yosuke up; then he was inside his friends still tight ass.

 

“You feel so good inside me.” Yosuke panted as he arched against Souji, wanting him deeper.

 

“So do you. Your ass was made to sheath my cock.” Souji hiked the leg he was holding higher, hitting deeper inside his friend with each hard thrust of his hips.

 

“Oh!” Yosuke scream told him he had finally found the spot he was looking for.

 

“Do you like this?” He aimed straight for that sweet spot again.  
  


“Yes!”

 

“That's your prostate, your g-spot. Rubbing it-” He twisted his hips to rub his tip agaisnt the bundle of nerves. “Can make you feel like you need to pee. At least in women.”

 

“Ah!” Yosuke let Souji's words wash over him, barely aware of what the other man was saying.

 

“You look so sexy like this; open for anyone to see. Can you cum without having your dick touched? Hmm? If you can that means you're a little slut just like I am.”

 

Yosuke's cock jumped and twitched, leaking copious amounts of precum even though no one was touching him there.

 

“I think you can. You can cum just from having your ass fucked. Now cum for me baby. Cum for me.”

 

As if on cue, Yosuke's dick exploded, spraying cum in a wide arc as Souji continued to pound his rapidly tightening ass, milking his own release into the condom before pulling out.

 

“Woah, that was way better than with Kanji. Then again I think he was a virgin when I took him.” Yosuke laughed breathlessly as he slid down the trunk to sit bare ass naked on the ground.

 

“Can you get home from here?” Yosuke blinked as Souji's entire demeanour returned to normal.

 

“It's like you're an entirely different person when you fuck.”

 

“I've been told that before.” Souji stole one last soft kiss as he cleaned his partner up, getting him back into his pants.

 

“Want me to walk you home?” Souji held Yosuke's hand as they decended down the hill towards town.

 

“YOSUKE!”

 

“Wait is that Ted?” Yosuke pulled his hand out of Souji's just in time as the bear hurried into sight.

 

“Where have you been?! We were going to go home together!” Teddie stopped short as he sniffed the air. “You two smell funny, like your scents got all mixed up.”

 

“Well, thats because I...” He winked at Souji, saying that he had scored without actually saying it.

 

“You scored! With Sensei? No fair!” He pouted, accepting the explanation at face value.

 

“You'll score one day. But you have to keep this secret okay? The girls will all be jealous that I got to score with Souji when they can't.”

 

“Oh yeah that would be a mess.”

 

“Souji take care! Call me when you get home!”

 

“Oh yeah that's right, Teddie asked me to get you a magazine featuring nurses...”

 

“Arg will you just forget about that!” Yosuke hurried away, clearly telling Teddie off as they went home together.

 

He turned and headed in the opposite direction, returning to the Dojima Residence one for one last night in Inaba.

 

Already was he looking forward to returning to the sleepy town once more.

 


End file.
